Koru Hiteiteki
Will Gradually Be Edited. Koru is an Arrancar of unknown Origin. He claims he was Sosuke Aizen's last experiment before suddenly disappearing. Koru is the only Arrancar to not have a Spanish-like name. He is also the only Arrancar whos Zanpakutō's name does not mean anything in Spanish. Appearance Koru is a light-skinned man with long black hair he ties in a ponytail and brownish-red colored eyes. He wears a pure white colored kimono with inner lining of it black and has a black scarf wrapped loosely around neck, resting on his shoulders. His clothing design is similar to Espada's design of having opposite color clothing compared to Shinigami. On the lower-half down, the design resembles Sōsuke Aizen's outfit during the time he led the Espada. The remains of his Hollow Mask are oddly enough on the left side of his chest where one's heart is, with his hole being in the same location. The remains of the mask covering the hole, like a cap. The location of his hole and mask are shielded by his clothing, confusing others into thinking he may be Shinigami. Personality Koru is strangely kind to everyone, even his enemies, but will still carry a killing instinct over them nonetheless. He never underestimates his opponents, even if they are many levels below him. Koru is not arrogant, except when people refer to his true power. Believing no one can withstand it, he will not even make an effort of using it and will often attempt to steer clear of a conversation involving it. Powers & Abilities Koru Hiteiteki is an extremely potent combatant, his power being above the standard of Captain-level Shinigami. He is very skilled in Swordplay and is very fast on foot and has a massive spiritual energy supply, also making him a very versatile combatant as well. He prefers to fight one-on-one with swords, but is skilled enough to change his style of fighting to combat almost any opponent. Physically Enhanced: Being at a level above Captain-ranked shinigami and even other Arrancar, his strength and speed are phenomenal. Able to keep up and match speed and/or power with any Shinigami. Vast Spiritual Power: The amount of energy he possesses is at an incredible level. He usually keeps most of it locked away from being sensed, but can access it at anytime he feels it necessary to do so. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Preferring to fight with sword-on-sword, he has accumulated much experience with sword fighting. Much like "Kenpachi Zaraki", he can use sword fighting against virtually any opponent. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While mainly using just his blade in battle, he is very skilled in using his fists and kicks to fight. He often combines Hand-to-Hand fighting with Swordplay to increase his versatility in combat. Sonído Master Highly Perceptive Combatant: Koru will often combine strategy in combat to search for finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. Unknown Zanpakutō Power Cero Master: Koru, having mastered the ability to shift the shape of his energy, believes to be the only Hollow in existence that change the form of his Cero blasts. Either coating his sword in it to increase it's cutting power, or using it to make an explosive punch or kick. He can also use an invisible blast that dosen't so much as harm his target, but rather using it to blow his target away to protect them from harm or against an opponent in times of weakness. Zanpakutō Zennousha (一全能で; The Omnipotent One) The appearance of this Zanpakutō looks like any ordinary Sealed Form with a pitch-black jewel tied to the bottom of the swords hilt with a bright silver blade that never appears to get bent, smudged or dulled. The toughness of this blade alone can withstand pressures of a Captain's fully released Bankai and not give in. This blade is almost, if not, impossible to break. The reason behind this Zanpakutō's abnormally tough blade is it's Resurrección's true power. *'Resurrección': The true Hollow form of Koru and his Resurrección has not be revealed. Despite his personality of not underestimating his opponents, he believes the that power of his Released Form is more then what anyone could withstand. Koru claims that he only used it in one battle against Eriyu Pubores and defeated him rather easily and Eriyu was twice as strong as he was with his Resurrección sealed. This speaks for itself at how truly strong his released form is. He keeps his true power sealed away and carries the philosophy of rather dying then using it again. Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Arrancar Category:Espada